Unmei to Akai Ito
by 6934soraoi
Summary: Dunia ini lucu. Saat aku ingin membunuhmu, kaulah yang malah berbalik membunuhku./ Mereka saling mementingkan diri sendiri. Yang satu egois karena dendam, yang satu karena cinta./ Di balik topeng dinginnya, pemuda itu selalu mencemaskannya. Dia tidak menolongmu karena dia percaya denganmu, seperti kau mempercayainya/ for Savers Contest:Banjir TomatCeri IV/ Canon


**Unmei to Akai Ito**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Takdir dan Benang Merah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written by 6934soraoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Maybe typo, Bold untuk sudut pandang, dan Italic untuk scene penentu, serta mungkin diharapkan saat membacanya bisa mendengarkan lagu My Memory(instrumental violin & piano) - Ryu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia ini lucu

Saat aku ingin membunuhmu, kaulah yang malah berbalik membunuhku

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sakura, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sai kala itu._

_Aku menunggunya berbicara lebih lanjut._

"_Karena aku tidak mengenalnya.. Aku bisa melihat dia lebih objektif. Aku tak bisa mempercayainya sebagai teman. Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya Sakura?"_

_Kalimat terakhir itu.. Bagaimana perasaanku padanya? Tentu saja aku senang dia kembali, "Tak apa-apa, Sasuke telah kembali! Aku senang dia kembali. Dan aku percaya padanya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang kupaksakan mungkin, namun bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti merasa kalau senyumku ini tulus._

_Tapi, sepertinya Sai lebih memahami semua senyuman. Aku yakin dia tahu kalau senyumanku ini palsu, tapi sungguh! Apa yang kukatakan mengenai Sasuke tulus. Aku memang senang dia kembali dan aku selalu mempercayainya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haruno Sakura**

Ah, aku jadi mengingat masa lalu, ketika kami bertiga—aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto—masih di tim tujuh. Aku adalah penggemar fanatik Sasuke selain Ino. Aku selalu mengejarnya, mendambanya, menempel padanya, dan selalu mengkhayalkan kalau aku dan Sasuke bisa bersama hidup bahagia hingga tua nanti. Aku akan selalu marah pada Naruto yang selalu mengganggu dan menantang Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke itu lebih hebat darinya, tapi setiap hari dia malah mencari gara-gara.

Saat malam itu Sasuke ingin meninggalkan desa, dan memilih mencari Orochimaru untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi—aku berlari mengejarnya sampai di dekat gerbang Konoha. Aku menangis dan memintanya untuk jangan pergi.

"Jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun. Jangan pergi."

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama di desa ini karena ini akan menghambatku untuk membalaskan dendamku padanya."

"Jangan pergi! Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun! Aku menyukaimu."

Air mataku semakin lama semakin deras keluar dari mataku seiring pernyataan cintaku yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku menangis sesenggukkan, dan kembali mencoba menghentikannya.

"Jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun.. Atau, bawa aku ikut bersamamu. Aku akan ikut bersamamu."

Tapi Sasuke malah menghilang dan aku tersentak. Dia ada di belakangku. Dia ada di belakangku sangat dekat sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan napasnya di tengkukku. Air mataku masih mengalir dan angin berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun yang sedikit gugur karenanya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." ucapnya dan perlahan kesadaranku mulai menghilang akibat pukulannya di tengkukku.

"Jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun.." kata terakhir itulah yang kuucapkan sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang.

Sayangnya, begitu pagi datang, saat aku bangun dari kursi taman dekat gerbang Konoha, aku tidak menemukan Sasuke di mana pun. Pemuda itu telah pergi memilih jalan kegelapan karena dendamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat aku mendatanginya lagi sendirian, di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda, dia terlihat sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Aku harus membunuhnya, agar kebencian dalam dirinya hilang. Aku pasti bisa.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?!"

"Sasuke-kun, aku meninggalkan Konoha dan bergabung denganmu!"

"Kenapa kau ingin bergabung denganku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai maksud apa-apa. Sejak kau meninggalkan Konoha aku menyesal tidak ikut denganmu."

"…"

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja. Aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi.'

"Apa kau tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan?"

"Aku atidak peduli. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan."

"Menghancurkan desa Konoha.. Itulah tujuanku. Apa kau mau berkhianat untuk bersamaku?"

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu."

"Kalau begitu buktikan. Bunuh dia! Dan aku terima tawaranmu."

Ah, ternyata dia tidak sendirian. Ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang tergeletak dengan luka

yang cukup serius di dekat Sasuke. Siapa dia?

"Siapa dia?"

"Salah satu anggota di tim Taka. Seperti kau liahat, dia sudah tidak berguna lagi bagiku. Lagipula kalau adalah ninja medis, jadi mungkin akan lebih berguna."

Aku terdiam. Dia.. Dia bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi. Kakiku melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Aku melihat gadis yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Ku keluarkan kunaiku. Aku pasti bisa. Aku pasti bisa membunuh Sasuke dan semuanya akan berakhir.

"Jangan lakukan itu Sasuke," ucap gadis itu.

Akh.. Begitu aku berbalik, Chidori Sasuke sudah siap menerjangku. Dia akan membunuhku. Hm.. Lucu sekali. Aku yang ingin membunuh Sasuke, tapi aku masih saja ragu-ragu hingga aku hampir di bunuhnya jika saja Kakashi-sensei tidak datang menyelamatkanku.

Bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya.

Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku untuk membawa gadis itu dan menyembuhkannya. Sial! Air mataku kenapa keluar? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membunuhnya? Dan kenapa akulah yang akan Sasuke bunuh?! Air mata itu terus keluar sampai aku selesai menyembuhkan gadis ini.

"Sasuke.. Bukanlah seseorang yang kau kenal lagi."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Aku sudah selesai menyembuhkannya. Aku harus membunuh Sasuke agar kebenciannya tidak semakin larut. Aku bergegas menuju jembatan. Saat aku melihat Sasuke lengah, aku mengarahkan kunaiku padanya.

Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Kakashi-sensei! Aku mengendap dan berdiri di belakangnya. Kunai kuarahkan lebih dekat dengan punggungnya. Aku tidak boleh bimbang! Kenangan saat aku mengajak teman-temanku rookie sembilan mengatakan rencanaku untuk membunuh Sasuke muncul. Aku.. Kenanganku yang lain semasa waktu di akademi, Sasuke yang masih ada di Konoha, tim tujuh.. Saat Sasuke ingin meninggalkan Konoha. Sasuke-kun aku.. Aku pikir.. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Ugh.. Lagi-lagi air mataku keluar. Kenapa aku ragu-ragu?

Dan saat itu Sasuke berbalik dan mencekikku. Aku tahu ini bentuk perlawanannya agar aku tidak membunuhnya. Kunai yang ada di tanganku di rebutnya dan kunai itu malah berbalik membunuhku. Dan begitu Sasuke menghempaskan kunai itu untuk membunuhku, Naruto datang menolongku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terdiam. Menatap punggung dua orang anggota tim tujuh yang dulu sempat berseteru. Sasuke.. Dia telah kembali dan kali ini memihak Konoha untuk mengalahkan Madara. Dia dan Naruto bekerja sama sebagai tim, dan aku malah diam berdiri di sini. Aku yakin, sangat yakin Sai menyadari senyumku yang palsu ini. Sasuke.. Kau kembali. Kau kembali ke jalan yang benar dan menghilangkan dendammu. Kau kembali Sasuke..

Aku tidak peduli lagi meski kau membenciku. Aku bukan lagi Sakura yang dulu. Aku bukan Sakura yang cengeng karena kau meninggalkanku dan meminta Naruto untuk membawamu kembali. Aku adalah Sakura yang kuat dan tegar. Dan aku tidak ingin membebani Naruto lagi.

Sasuke.. Aku bukan Sakura yang dulu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku pun maju dengan cepat ke arah Madara, "Aku akan mengalihkan dia!" teriakku pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Aku terus berlari menuju Madara. Aku tidak akan mundur sedikitpun! Tapi, sayangnya Madara berhasil menusuk tepat di bagian perutku.

Sasuke dengan cepat maju ke arahku. Aku mencoba memukul Madara, tapi seperti ada tembok penghalang tak kasat mata di depan Madara. Naruto berhasil menangkap dan mengamankanku dari tusukan Madara, namun tembok itu malah merekflesikannya dan kami terpental jauh. Sial..

Sasuke.. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Dia tidak peduli.. 'Hei, kau kan sudah tahu kalau dia tidak pernah menganggapmu. Lalu, kenapa kau malah sedih?' Batinku mengingatkanku. Hah.. Bodoh.. Bodoh.. Sudah berapa kali aku mengutuk diriku ini karena kebodohanku sendiri?! Aku sudah tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan pernah menatapku. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia membenciku. Lalu, kenapa aku masih saja cengeng?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Cih! Kenapa gadis menyebalkan itu datang ke sini? Apa katanya? Jangan pergi? Memintaku untuk membawanya? Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi.. Dia menyukaiku? Itu omong kosong! Tapi, aku senang karena masih ada orang yang menyukaiku. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa mengajakmu, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan keluargamu dan menghampiri dunia kegelapan bersamaku. Cukup aku saja yang menempuh jalan itu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Aku tulus mengatakan ini padanya. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku pergi dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya itu. Karena itu, aku membuatnya pingsan dan menidurkannya di sebuah bangku taman dekat gerbang Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa dia datang ke sini? Apa katanya? Dia mau menghianati Konoha untuk bisa bersamaku lagi? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Bunuh dia! Dan mungkin aku akan menerima tawaranmu itu." pancingku padanya.

Kenapa? Kenapa?! Kenapa kau malah mematuhi perintahku Sakura?! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk ke dunia ini—dunia kegelapan, dan mengotori tanganmu dengan darah karena perintahku. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini semua. Lebih baik kau mati di tanganku daripada kau harus membubuhi tanganmu dengan darah!

Aku pun mengarahkan chidoriku ke arahnya yang sedang menatap Karin sambil memegang kunainya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Sasuke.." ucap Karin.

Ugh.. Dasar, tidak berguna! Kenapa dia malah memberi tahunya? Sakura berbalik dan wajahnya terkejut melihat tindakanku yang ingin membunuhnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Kakashi-sensei datang menolongnya. Seranganku di tepis dan ku tendang saja kakinya. Namun, dia malah melompat dari seranganku ini.

"—Hentikan ambisimu untuk balas dendam, Sasuke!" teriak Kakashi-sensei.

"Hahahahhaha..!" Aku tertawa mendengar teriakannya itu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghentikan tindakanku untuk balas dendam, karena aku sudah sejauh ini. Aku kembali menolak dan menyerangnya. Kami bertarung dan ugh.. Sial! Kenapa pandanganku menjadi kabur?! Mataku..

Aku terhenti dan mengucek-ngucek mataku. Saat aku sedang mengucek-ngucek mataku, aku tersadar akan keberadaan seseorang di belakangku. Sakura! Dengan sigap aku mencekiknya. Dia berusaha membunuhku ternyata. Hah.. Lucu sekali. Aku yang ingin membunuhnya, tapi dia juga ingin membunuhku, heh?

Aku merebut kunai yang ada di tangannya, dan mengarahkan kunai itu padanya yang sedang lengah karena cekikkanku. Sebelum kunai itu berhasil membunuhnya, ternyata ada lagi yang datang. Huh, Naruto. Ingin mengambil simpatinya dariku ternyata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Itachi yang hidup kembali karena edo tensei, aku bergegas ke tengah medan perang. Begitu aku datang, ternyata Madara telah muncul dan dapat kulihat Naruto dengan mode kyuubinya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura yang melihat ke datanganku.

Dapat ku lihat raut terkejutnya dan semua orang di sana. Cih! Mereka memandangku seakan aku ini musuh.

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya padaku meminta alasan kenapa aku datang.

Aku ingin menemuimu dan aku ingin menjadi hokage. Mengubah dunia ini.

Kalimat negatif dan pandangan waspada dari mata teman-teman seangkatanku menyerangku. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian, karena aku bukan musuh. Aku akan membantu kalian. Aku menatap Sakura sesaat. 'Aku ingin membangun klan Uchiha bersamamu, Sakura.'

"—Aku akan jadi hokage!" teriakku yang membuat semua orang terkejut.

Tapi, kemudian Naruto menepuk bahuku dan berkata, "Akulah yang akan jadi hokage," sambil menunjukkan cengirannya itu.

Setelah mendengar seruan hokage pertama, kami melaju menyerang Madara. Namun, ternyata Sakura juga mengikuti kami dan berlari di depan kami.

"Kalian pikir aku wanita lemah yang akan bersembunyi di belakang kalian lagi!" teriaknya yang saat itu menyerang clone-clone bijuu yang menghadang kami. Ia menunjukkan kekuatannya yang dahsyat itu, sambil meneriakkan "Shanarooo!"

Hm.. Dia telah tumbuh menjadi gadis kuat dan tegar. Semakin banyak serangan bijuu tak ada habis-habisnya. Pemuda berambut klimis—Sai—yang ku dengar dari teriakan Naruto memberi petunjuk untuk bisa menyerang bijuu. Kami bertiga pun merapalkan kuchiyose no jutsu hingga tiga hewan raksasa datang.

POOFT!

Si siput—Katsuyu, si katak—Gamakichi, dan si ular—Aoda. Hewan kuchiyose milik Sakura, Naruto, dan aku muncul. Mereka bersama-sama menyerang bijuu. Sakura yang menyuruh Katsuyu untuk membelah menjadi kecil untuk mengobati shinobi-shinobi yang terluka, Naruto dan aku yang melakukan penyerangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura maju dengan cepat ke arah Madara, "Aku akan mengalihkan dia!" teriaknya padaku dan Naruto. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai tidak berpikir panjang dan menyerang Madara seorang diri. Sakura terus berlari menuju Madara. Tapi, sayangnya Madara berhasil menusuk tepat di bagian perutnya. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kakek tua!

Aku dengan cepat maju ke arah Sakura. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Sakura mencoba memukul Madara, tapi gagal. Seperti ada tembok penghalang tak kasat mata di depan Madara. Naruto berhasil menangkap dan mengamankan Sakura dari tusukan Madara lagi, namun tembok itu malah merekflesikannya dan kami terpental jauh. Sial..

Aku terus menatap Madara dengan sengit. Kakek tua itu telah melukai Sakura-ku! Dan aku tidak sadar kalau Sakura menatapku dengan wajah sedih. Cih! Aku akan membalas tusukanmu pada Sakura, Madara! Aku pun maju dan menyerangnya. Tapi, dengan cepat ia bisa menangkis semua seranganku. Ugh.. Sial!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak sadarkah kau Sakura?

Di balik topeng dinginnya , pemuda itu selalu mencemaskanmu

Dia tidak menolongmu karena dia percaya denganmu, seperti kau mempercayainya

Kau telah banyak berubah dan menjadi wanita yang tegar, yang disayanginya

Karenamu, hari itu dia datang ke medan perang untuk menemuimu dan setelah perang berakhir dia berniat untuk membangun klannya bersamamu

Orang yang dicintainya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Sasuke?

Sakura berjuang keras untuk bisa lebih hebat dari sebelumnya karenamu

Karena ingin membawamu pulang, tanpa perlu merepotkan Naruto maupun Kakashi-sensei

Dia bahkan berniat untuk membebaskanmu dari kegelapan dengan cara mengotori tangannya dengan membunuhmu

Kau bilang kau tidak ingin Sakura masuk ke duniamu kan?

Tapi, perlahan-lahan, karenamu dia masuk ke dunia kegelapan untuk menolongmu

Begitu dia berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang tegar, kau malah membuatnya sedih dengan sikap egois dan keras kepalamu

Kau malah menutupi kekhawatiranmu padanya dengan raut wajah dinginmu

Yang semakin membuat kesedihan di hatinya bertambah

Karena dia begitu mencintaimu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka saling mementingkan diri sendiri

Yang satu egois karena dendam, yang satunya lagi egois karena cinta

Mereka melakukan hal-hal yang berbeda karena tujuan masing-masing

Namun, ketika mereka dihadapkan untuk saling bertemu karena garis takdir, pemikiran mereka sejalan

Walau terdapat kesalahpahaman di satu sisi

Karena mereka saling terhubung dengan benang merah tak kasat mata

Benang merah yang awalnya kusut, kini mulai terjalin lagi

Karena mereka

Ditakdirkan untuk bersama

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu Madara berubah menjadi Ootsuki Kaguya—Ibu dari Rikudo Sennin—melancarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan tim tujuh, dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya dan tekad untuk menang, tim tujuh menyerang habis-habisan Kaguya sampai tidak berkutik. Karena melihat Kaguya yang lengah, Naruto dan Sasuke menyatukan kedua tangan mereka yang terdapat simbol bulan dan matahari. Dari sana terdapat cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan yang digunakan mereka untuk menyegel Kaguya.

Setelah perjuangan yang habis-habisan, Ootsuki Kaguya berhasil dikalahkan dan seluruh shinobi bersorak gembira. Akhirnya kedamaian datang juga.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto yang kelelahan dan kehabisan chakra. Mula-mula gadis itu menyelamatkan Naruto, barulah Sasuke. Di tengah penyembuhannya, Sakura malah meneteskan air matanya dihadapan Sasuke. Gadis itu malah menangis, dan membuat Sasuke sedih. Dengan tangannya yang berada di sisi kanan-kiri tubuhnya, pemuda itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke, dengan darah dan luka-luka yang mengalir dari wajah dan mulutnya, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

Sakura yang melihat senyum itu terdiam sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Air mata masih mengalir dari mata hijaunya. Mereka saling berpandangan. Onyx dan emerald bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Sakura."

Gadis itu lagi-lagi terkejut dengan ulah pemuda yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke.. Sasuke-kun.. Aku juga mencintaimu!" ucap gadis itu sambil memeluk Sasuke yang tersenyum di bawahnya.

Para shinobi yang melihat mereka sedikit terharu. Apalagi, bagi teman-teman Sakura yang mengetahui perasaan gadis itu terhadap Sasuke.

Hinata mendekati Naruto yang masih terdiam menatap teman-temannya mendapat kebahagiaan. "Ternyata Sakura-chan tetap memilih Sasuke ya.." gumamnya lirih yang juga dapat di dengar oleh Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, aku menyukaimu," ucap gadis indigo itu sambil memalingkan wajah ke samping yang sudah dapat di tebak kalau wajahnya sudah merah seperti kuah ramen ekstra pedas seperti kesukaan Naruto.

'Hah.. Untuk apa aku menggapai bintang, kalau ternyata ada berlian secantik ini yang ada didekatku. Neji, akhirnya aku mengerti maksudmu. Hinata ternyata sudah menyukaiku sejak kecil ya? Dan sayangnya baru kali ini aku sadar,' batin Naruto.

"Karena Sakura-chan sudah bersama Sasuke, kalau begitu Hinata bersamaku saja ya!" teriak pemuda berambut kuning tersebut dengan lantang yang semakin membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

Semua teman-temannya tertawa mendengar kalimat lamaran tak langsung dari Naruto pada Hinata. Sedangkan, Sasuke sudah bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menertawakan rival bodohnya itu. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tertawa menjadi terharu.

Sasuke sadar Sakura menatapnya, beralih menatap Sakura. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi berbuat seenaknya di depan semua orang. Memeluk posesive Sakura—seakan-akan tidak ingin pemuda lain mengambilnya darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Sangat, sangat, dan sangat mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rangkaian benang merah tak kasat mata yang melilit mereka kini telah kembali lurus menyatukan mereka

Dengan mengorbankan sedikit perasaan, dendam, keegoisan, dan waktu

Mereka—ah, salah satu dari mereka

Akhirnya membuka topeng yang mereka sembunyikan

Serta berani mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya pada orang yang dicintainya

Karena mereka berdua telah terikat oleh benang merah tak kasat mata

Sejak mereka ditakdirkan untuk berada di satu tim

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Jumlah kata dalam cerita, keculi disclaimer dan A/N: 2,613 words

Fuaah.. Akhirnya selesai juga fic canon pertamaku. Meski awalnya enggak yakin bisa bikin canon karena bukan keahlianku dan dengan setting perang dunia shinobi empat, tapi akhirnya.. Berhasil! Yeee! #lompat kegirangan

Ternyata sedikit sulit bikin fic dengan setting lagi perang dan canon. Harus nyesuain ama yang di tulis MK. Sedkit nyelipin NH di akhir cerita guna kelengkapan cerita. Dan, kebanyakan alur perangnya ya? Itu karena aku mengambil setting perang, tapi tenang aja fic ini konsentrasi idenya ada di perasaan SS yang di bold itu. Mudah-mudahan feelnya bisa kerasa dan semoga enggak ada typo.

Dengan modal nekat aku mencoba mengikut sertakan fic ini dalam BTC IV. Semoga kalian suka ya!

Akhir kata, mind to RnR?


End file.
